1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbocharger, more particularly to an oil sealing deflector for preventing leakage of lubricating oil into a compressor chamber of a turbocharger, particularly at a high speed of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a rotor shaft of a turbocharger for connecting a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel is rotatably supported in a turbocharger housing by means of a full-floating bearing device. The turbocharger housing is usually comprised of a turbine housing, a bearing housing, and a compressor housing. The lubricating oil is fed to the full-floating bearing device and other bearing portions, such as a thrust bearing, to lubricate them. In order to prevent the lubricating oil from entering the compressor chamber, a noncontacting oil seal device is provided between the bearing housing and the compressor housing. Generally, the oil seal device includes an oil sealing deflector which prevents the entrance of the oil into the compressor chamber. Since the deflector forms a baffle to the oil flow, foam tends to occur. The foam prevents the smooth flow of the lubricating oil or smooth drainage of the oil.